


Beginning

by UnfunnyClown



Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [1]
Category: Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: Meme tries to pinpoint where it startedHe then remembers a very bloody accident
Relationships: FatMemeGod & SocksFor1
Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied homophobia

If you were to ask Meme to pinpoint when it started, he would be clueless.  
  


No matter how hard he tries to travel back into his memories, he couldn't think back to when it started. 

Maybe it halfway through middle school? When Blaza dragged over his friend to introduce them to each other.

He remembers it so vividly. He felt as if something have awaken within him on that day.

On second thought, Meme thinks he knows when it started now that he has put more thought into it. 

It started when Blaza introduced him to Socks. 

He couldn't remember a single thing about himself, however the same couldn't be say about Socks. He remembers the messy, milky, brown mop that is his hair. The matching brown eyes was judging him, hiding away the confusion and slight anxiety at meeting someone new.

His black, wrinkled shirt had the NASA logo on it, folded into his grey jeans. His rainbow poked out of the jeans, barely even noticeable unless you focus on it.

He remembers feeling surprise upon noticing his lack of shoes. His feet has to hurt in  _ someway _ . 

Once Meme laid eyes onto Socks, he suddenly gained a-  _ well he wouldn't say a need exactly but urge didn't felt right so let's just call it a...  _ want .. . he gained a want to protect him. 

It made no sense. On that day, he just met him without knowing a single thing about him except his name. He had no clue as to what kind of person he was,  _ and will be _ , his likings and love language, he was overcome with a-  _want_ to hold onto him and never let go. 

Meme always have just pushed it aside, simply just ignoring it whenever he's with Socks. 

He remembers when he first acted on the need to protect Socks. 

It was back in high school, Socks have gotten more confidence and they met new friends. He started wearing more shorts, and when he did wore long sleeved pants, he folded it so it'll show his rainbow socks.

None of them thought of the implications of the rainbow socks, it was just bright and colourful. It clearly made Socks happy so they never questioned it. Except when Blaza decided to buy unbelievable long socks for him. 

They weren't judging but it's just that-  _ Blaza, he would've need way shorter shorts to wear those. _

However some students at the school somehow managed to find a hidden meaning in his socks, and well maybe Meme would've been impressed if they didn't just immediately harassed his friend. 

He noticed it when after Socks requested to go to the bathroom one time in astrology, two other kids got up and asked for the same thing. He wouldn't questioned it if it wasn't for the fact that they sent very much aggressive looks towards him. 

_ No, just because Meme noticed people sending dirty looks to Socks doesn't make him obsessive. He's just simply- let's say a bit protective, okay? Okay, good. _

He waited. After the two kids come back, he didn't say anything, he just eyed them with suspicion and a slowly forming anger. He waited again, just in case they are actually really fast at peeing. 

When Socks didn't came back after minutes have passed, he raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

Then, he began searching determinedly. He  _ needed _ to make sure Socks was okay, he  _ needed _ to know if he was ganged up on by two stupid, no brain teenagers. 

The first bathroom he entered, Meme saw him knocked out with his head in the sink and a broken mirror, the glass shards on the sink. 

He felt nothing but anger at the scene.  _ Once he gets his hands on those bitches he'll make them wish their parents never wanted them _ \- But now, Socks' safety and wellbeing was far more important than the two idiots. 

So he picked him up and dashed towards the nurse's office as soon as possible. 

His face was so,  _ so  _ unbelievably bloody, what the fuck have they done to him?  _ They'll pay, they **'** **ll pay, they'll pay-** _

The nurse let him stayed as she patched Socks up. He felt his blood boiled when he discovered that it wasn't _just_ his face that was injured. He felt his stomach twist when the nurse resulted to calling the hospital. 

_ They'll be in hell years earlier than they're supposed to.  _

The nurse had asked him to go back to class, so he did, bloodthirsty with smoke fuming from his ears. He did absolute nothing in that class, just glaring at the two kids. His friends obviously asked what happened and _for some reason_ , he excluded the two kids eyeing Socks with a dirty look and following after him into the bathroom. He only explained going to the bathroom and finding him knocked out and what happened in the nurse's office. 

They were surprised and horrified,  obviously . 

Not a single one of them could think of a reason as to why anyone would purposely hurt Socks. Even if they dislike him, it was no reason to attack him at all. Before Meme could bring up the asshole kids, they all made an agreement to visit Socks later. 

Meme obviously, immediately agreed.

He acted a bit off throughout the rest of the school day, however everyone just dismissed it with him finding his friend injured, especially since he mentioned the broken mirror. And well that was particularly the truth, but it was definitely not what they were thinking of. 

He has seen blood of his friend spilled and he'll spill more blood of those who hurt him. 

One way or another, they'll choke on their own blood,  _ or better yet, they'll choke on their friend's blood _ . He'll force the blood down their throat and stared at the corpse of their friend. 

They.

_ Will. _

**_Pay_. **


End file.
